Codys Bloody Hands
by wolfy447
Summary: Undercover agent Cody Martin is in search of his brother Zach. along the way he must face off against the cast of other shows including, big time rush, glee, and other shows. blood will shead, hearts will fall, and martin will risk his own to find his missing piece.
1. no longer disney friendly

it was my second week at the school. day one i was a walking target. now they cling to me... their attention gives me life. my life attracts there attention. hell i guess you could say i was my own queen. i always have been a queen nevermind. i was brittany bitch. there ways of thinking are peculiar. smoking weed and downing a forty was normal but a guy dressing in drag wasnt. still i wasnt just a freakshow here i was an attraction... the main event. transferring was hard but i did it. i was a prize to be won... the new gay guy. "hes so nice... hes so sweet... oh my god hes so smart." ladies and gentelmen what you do not know is that i am the prime of evil itself. theres blood on my hands that im proud is there. Cody Martin is the baddest bitch to hit mckennley high since ever.

i know what your thinking. "didnt you graduate?" "what about zach" " what about bailey you were in love with her" here i am not known as cody martin you guys know kacie? yeah were friends. unfortunatley shes on the less bloody more family friendly side of spy games. i however will not hesitate to slice the throat of anyone who stands between me and success. After mothers unfortunate death at the hands of my father zach left the country i dont know where he is but im trying to find him. i know he is on one of the places we went to during 7 seas high. people want us dead to. he is my other half. he means the world to me. i know, however, that we are safer apart then we are together. he is safe where hes at right now. he doesnt know as much as i do. he hasnt done as much either.

the reason im here is because im looking for someone. one of the people in this school knows where he is at, another person would do anything to get that information first. zach is my weakness get to zach they get to me. its up to me to scavenge through the hellasious teenagers to find the diamond in the rough. i never looked at ohio as a bible belt place. especially mckennely after principle shoester took over youd think the music would create a safe haven for all minorities. but no, racism, homophobia, feminism, all forms of bullying still occur. sad to say a fairy boy got his head slammed in a locker yesterday. hes currently in a coma at the local hospital. coach evans seems cool. hes my glee coach. hot as hell too. id sleep with him if i could.

nowadays im not impressed with men. they cant keep up with me. i need someone who will make me loose my breath. someone who creates friction. ive slept with twelve boys at this school and all of them dissapiont. im an assasin i have moves that make their heads spin. unfortunatley more people have a life threaten fettish then legally normal... didnt m=their mothers teach them to give affection dear god they pop a cork in thirty second or less. i cant even make a hand job in the locker room last five minutes. the men that portray themselves as players are nothing more then shameful small minute men. or maybe thats just the 21 year old whos undercover as a teenager talking. sad to say but college boys are the same damn way. you say you want a man to keep your face in a pillow all night. youll fall alseep before something interesting happens i need a guy like... like him.

"melissa who is that?" i leaned over and asked.

"james masslow. its his second year. hes on the hockey team nothing special."

"hes hot..."

"for a white boy" her response was toxic. shes a little rude daddy must have spoiled her little rich ass. she was about 5"4' blonde hair (obviously dyed) her breasts were bigger then her brain which probobly stayed in the off setting. she failed basic math... twice.

The bell rang. finnally i could go home. i wish i could talk to zach. i miss him so bad. he was my go too. my best friend. i should be happy hes safe but my heart wants to burst because i have gone without a piece of me for far too long. my house is a little yellow double wide. my "mother" is also an agent her name is christina ross but her undercover name is "eli kuykendoll" then theres her sister topanga and her husband cory. there undercover as themselves. hes a highschool teacher and he has a beautiful daughter shes always in his class i wonder how... then theres me "cody kuykendoll" (pronounced: kirk-N-Doll) and this is my life for now. i sit here in my room in the dark alone mad, terrifyed, and depressed. id give anything to have my brother in my arms. i wonder if ill ever see him again...


	2. Torcher

Torcher

the sad part about my job is that no matter the situation i cant say no. luckily the vile and disturbing sins my victims are paying for make me loathe them and make my thirst for blood all the more necessary. Friday, late evening, i was standing before my prey in the dim light. his eyes locked on me in utter terror. i wanted his pain to last. anticipation hurts just as much as a knife in the wrist. i wanted his death to be slow. i had till sunrise to decide if i want to leave him living and forever scarred or send his soul on to the next life. i dont kill in vein i needed to test him.

Who was he? a monster to be precise. he was wanted in various states. they called him the I-40 killer. hed give unsuspecting strangers a lift. ones who were stranded no where to go and no one to call and hed feast. sexual deviant, this specific bastard got off to rotting corpses hed be the type of guy to fuck a walker instead of piercing its skull with a sharp object. not even the Christians can die with dignity.

Steven Marcus, hes an attractive male probably in his late thirty's, if he didn't have on those goofy glasses and he took better care of his hair id say people wouldn't mind getting porked by this guy but hes only into people who say no, people who scream, beg, and cry. i mean he could just look up some people off a website who are into that shit but its not enough to torcher them while he rapes them. he must take their life. only by blowing the brains out of an innocent terrified girl can he properly pop a cork.

hes bound beneath me sitting down. his wrists tied to the arms of the chair he sits in. this gives me an idea. i get a lot of my inspiration from other killers my favorite being a man by the name of "jig-saw" so a trap would be pretty decent. i dont like just cutting and slicing and gritting no i like having fun watching my victim struggle and fight for survival. if a man earns back his life i feel pride. if he dies in the process he is weak and deserves the pits of hell. god i must be a horrible person. i wonder what happened. i used to be so dorky and weak. a real pipsqueak that didnt even know the rules of a basket ball game. now im shoving people skulls in the hoops and dribbling on their broken bones. Harvard welcomed me with open arms. i was a genius in the class and in the courtroom. that turned out good for something if i ever get caught i can use my skills in law to wiggle my way out of at least the death penalty. its almost like "black on Black" crime, people act like they care but they really dont. a black man will spend more time in prison for killing a white man then raping a woman of his own color. its a sick world we live in but thats why they need me.

"listen... i wanna play a game" my hands met his inner thighs and i looked him dead in the eye. "im not gonna kill you... im gonna let you reclaim your life."

"thank y-"

"shut up." i stood up. "you my friend are repulsive... on the inside so heres how this is gonna go down."

this next parts a bit of a visual so bear with me. imagine this guy as he is. hes in a sitting position facing me. his hands hang over the arm rests. at his ankles are a set of mechanisms. i walk over to a near by table and grab a large object. in front of this guy is a tall pole that rises up to around his neck region. i set the device on the pole and lock it in.

"what the fuck is that!" he jerks his face away.

the device is a set of knives intertwining before his face. they open like a cage. behind the knives is a button connected to the pole that goes down to his chair and into his arm rests. on each arm rest is a switch. i flip them both followed by painful grunts and gasps. blood begins to trickle from his wrists down his palms and drip from his fingers.

" its the tool thats going to help you save your life Steven, here are the rules. you can either sit idly and bleed out or fight for your life. simply press your face against the knives and push your face to the other side to press the button with your forehead releasing your bindings. press hard though we want your outsides to finally match what you are on the inside. ugly."

"your crazy as hell." he spoke calmly. "let me go dammit!"

"if your not gonna try let me know now ill just torcher you in other ways. perhaps a cheese grater to the knee caps or a pair of pliers to your finger nails. ooh yeah ill do both then poor gasoline over your wounds. then im going to take this led pipe and beat it against your throat. if i let you live you might be able to get a career as a comedian because theres a guy out there with a lisp who can show you how its done. hell be your Yoda young sky walker. ooh just to make that analogy all the more better after im done with the led pipe im gonna cut off your left hand. hell lets go crazy ill torch your father alive too. you can visit him in the hospital as soon as you regain consciousness and i want to be there to record the famous line... Steven i am your father. but in order for that to work you'll need to ask who he is... ill have to beat your skull a little bit y=to give you brain damage"

"what the fuck is wrong with you."

"hey a lot of things but at least i dont fuck dead people... ones that i killed personally. see if the roles were reversed ill bet everything i have that the moment i take my last breath youd unzip your pants and have a blast."

after a moment of silence i saw determination grow on his face. he then shoved it into the sharp blades roughly. his cries fulled my hate fire. i smiled as i watched the blood drain from various gashes on his face. it was beautiful i must say. watching a man fight for his life. i wonder if he will make it... his cries became harsh manly grunts. by now pain had left his mind and all that was left was determination. he fell to the ground face first. he tried to stand slipping in his own blood and falling again. he finnaly got to his feet and mustered the words: "im gonna kill you you mother fucker" i stepped out of the way when he came at me and he rammed right into a bunch of supplies i had lying around. after a few moments i turned to his direction which had grown silent. i saw his foot twitch and then i noticed various sharp objects poking out of his flesh. the back of his shirt was shredded with the bottom of a fence post sticking out of his, what looked like a kidney, his left one. i was impressed. my favorite part was the yard sale sign that went through his eye and somehow out of his nose. i should probably clean this mess up and get home in case one of those nosy ass teenagers start getting antsy trying to get a hold of me. i dont want them coming to my house and me not there. they'd most likely wait then id have to explain why my shoes are drenched in blood and that would just be a field day all in its own. also after a death i need at least three hours of sleep to recover so i dont lash out and kill an innocent person. this job is a lot of mental damage...


	3. zacks latino

The smell, that amazing smell. i love it here. as i look out at the ocean all i can think about is cody. i havent heard from him in months. Atleast people here are nice. the sand between my toes gives me a sense of peace. the sound of the waves crashing against the shore. the sound of laughter and happiness up and down the beach. the wind blowing gently on my skin while the sun beats down on my chest. all of it perfect except... no cody.

i wonder where he is. how hes doing. if hes okay. is he thinking of me? does he care that im gone? hes my other half. im empty without him. i miss his annoying lectures. his sassy attitude. his innocence. id give anything to just hold him one more time. the bar tender is one of the only people i talk to out here. hes a nice guy. his sister is the life guard. shes kind of a bitch. nights here are kind of crazy i never stay on the beach after sundown but the bartender, his name is carlos pena, he keeps begging me to stay i think tonight ill stay hes hot. the sky is already orange.

i got to my feet and walked over to the bar. i sit down and wait in silence. he turns to me.

"hey buttercup... you want a martini before you head back up to your room?"

"actually i think ill be hanging out here tonight."

"awsome... martini?"

"how about just some sweet red wine."

"comeing right up."

there was only one other couple at the bar. a blonde headed girl and her boyfriend. i didnt recognize them. they were cute though.

"hey..." i said in there direction.

"hi... you staying for the rave?"

"yeah"

"we come here every night and i doubt weve seen you here before." the girl said.

"im usually gone before the sky changes colors." i answered.

" hes kind of anti social." carlos told them as he set a glass down in front of me.

he was so pretty. his caramel skin. he had a shark tooth necklace over his bare chest which was sculpted. his eyes were hypnotic and his voice was gentle. i wanted his lips. as i stared i couldnt help but think about how sweet his tungue must taste.

"im kendall." the guy said. "this is my fiance jo"

"nice to meet you." she smiled.

"theres a girl you need to watch out for... this isnt an insult to her but shes kind of a whore." kendall smirked.

"true her name is camille" carlos said. " shes nice but crazy. a real sweet heart when shes sobar."

"yeah steer clear of her she will seduce you and you can do better..." jo grinned.

"im actually gay." i responded. i did sleep with girls but i prefer boys.

"i was hoping." carlos blushed.

"this isnt zack is it?" kendall asked.

i forgot to tell them my name how rude.

" yes it is."

"carlos wont shut up about you..." jos eyes lingered to him provocativly.

"ive been hitting on him for weeks... i just figured he was a straight guy who was too nice to reject me." he said his eyes fixed on me but talking to jo and kendall.

"well i could still reject you" i teased. "i might have a very specific type"

"uh-huh... really"

"what if i told you, you wernt my type...' i asked shamelessly.

" id be completly heart broken." he bit his lip.

the sky was lit up by the huge bonfire in the middle of the beach. there was glitter and paint covered bodies every where. the song 'take it off' by Ke$ha roared around me. people danced, water crashed. the night seemed endless. my mouth was currently on the bubbly latino bartenders. we sat in a little open hut near the bar which was now closed. we sat on a bench but eventually he worked his way on top of me. i didnt mind id submit to his sxy ass. he deserved it from the amount of anticipation i had given him. i know that pain all to well. we were well out of view of the other spring breakers. his chest was warm against mine. i ran my fingers over his necklace intertwinging the string in my hands to make sure he wasnt going any where. his tongue was very adventurous. it tasted better then i had imagined. my free hand found the back of his head. i didnt care if i suffocated. this man was gorgeous and tonight he was mine.

i pulled away. "have you heard the " if you seek amy?"

"no why?" he smiled at me.

"if...you... seek... amy..." i said slowly

it was clear he had gotten the message. his hand found the string to my trunks and he untied them with an ease.

"before i go any further i want to know something." the latino stared down at me with those puppy dog eyes. "i dont want just sex... if you do thats coool let me know now but dont play me to the left."

"oh yeah im diggin you on that level..."

just saying that put the biggest grin on his perfect face.

a bite on the neck a squeeze of my inner thigh. a tongue that worked wonders. all of these just small factors in the haze of the first five minutes of him. i felt his fingers like the knives of a hunter sinking into his prey. sweat dripped from his nose onto my face. i felt weird and consumed in his energy out of nowhere i received the urge to lick his jawline. when i did he looked at me with that beautiful half smile and my whole body quivered. i needed something in my mouth now and tongue just wouldn't satisfy my hunger. he moaned as i went down on him with slight whimpers as though he was afraid. afraid of what... did he think this would be the only time. if so its working for me im going to keep him thinking like that for a little while longer. i dont want him to pop a cork any more then he does. the feeling of hot flesh in my mouth was exhilarating. i often stopped to kiss his inner thighs. he rather enjoyed that part because it gave him a moment to breath but i liked to scare him with unexpected deep throats. he cries out in a way that gives me life. i felt like a savage animal. the urge from before returned, to just me weird, i stuck my tongue in his belly button and licked up his chest to his pecks. i bit hard and sucked gently. my tongue trailed up his neck to his chin. i kissed it and nibbled around then settled on his mouth my tongue diving in to feel his i licked his teeth and sucked on his tongue. the look in his eyes proved to me that he enjoyed my weird kinks. i couldn't take it anymore. i needed to fuck.

oh it feels incredible. the way his hands grasp my inner thighs. his moves were fast and rhythmic. he must be a musician. the pressure was perfect. emotionally ad mentally evil coursed through my mind. my sexual tendencies are cursed to be nothing but sinful. i didnt think he could last much longer. ooh i feel that chizzled chin on my neck and his skin on mine. there it is... that wonderful feeling. i get really hot and i start sweating and my legs begin to quiver uncontrollably. then the explosion... the really good one. he mustve felt the release of my tension because he gives way too. he crashes dow on me and i roll over to face him. he breathes heavily though his nose and i kiss his lips gently. he was beautiful. i couldt wait to fuck him again.

i stood slipping into my trunks. the beach was quiet now. i had an ease flowing through my system. arms wrap around my stomach. theyre gentle and familiar. i turn to face...

"hey carlos"

"hey kendall"

"wheres your friend?"

"he was getting dressed behind the hut..."

jo and kendall are standing at the closed bar. carlos grabbing his stough and locking the gate.

"oh my god." jo whispered. "there here"

the three of them looked up in the distance seeing two cloaked men dragging a body between them.

"its zach!" carlos cried. "they found him."

"youd better call james... let him know."

" lets hope cody gets to him before logan."

the empty beach the quiet waters, the rising sun. things were about to get hectic and a set of twins just may loose one another for good.


End file.
